


My life, A game

by Angryturtle443



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alot of Death, Comedy, Death, Friend murder, Gen, Jail, Level Up, Video games irl, Violence, Weapons, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryturtle443/pseuds/Angryturtle443
Summary: Markus has been hearing about this super cool game! This game system downloads your life and turns it into an rpg.Markus gets his game system... but there is something wrong... it's broken.





	My life, A game

**Author's Note:**

> Just the beginning... it is pretty boring right now but It will get much better as the story progresses.

*Imagine your life as an RPG!*

*Beat up your enemies and recruit your friends!*

*All aspects are of utmost realism!!!*

*Score is tracked throughout and given at the end!*

Each were advertisements that Markus and his friend had seen.

"Dude!!! They are coming out tomorrow !!" Markus excitedly yelled.

"Yeah! I'm so pumped!" Dan exclaimed.

"It really sucks that we are going to be apart when playing it though...I'm going to buy it then hop on the plane. When I get to Hawaii I'll start playing and we can text each other our scores when we die."

"Sounds like a plan!" Dan smiled.

"Right now though..." Markus said as he held up two red bulls, "LETS PARTY!!!" Markus said as he cracked both open and chugged both.

They stayed up all night drinking energy drinks and playing video games. At one point, Dan crushed up some smarties and snorted them. That decision was soon regretted when he could smell the colour purple.

Many regrettable decisions later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Markus woke up with the worst headache he had ever had in his life. He sat up slowly, as not to worsen his pounding headache. Tapping his phone screen revealed that it was 12:50... Sounds realistic... did he really expect to wake up at his usual 8am? He laid back down. ~Good thing my plane is not until 1:05...~  
He sat there for a second while that sat in.

He jumped up as fast as he could, grabbing the prepacked bags that he had. He was at Dan's house so he tried not to wake him as he grabbed his wallet phone and keys. He left a note as an apology to his sleeping friend and scuttled out to buy the game system.

He stopped at Gamestop to grab the Lifoventure© console. He went up to the counter and got one as quickly as he could manage. He thanked the cashier and tucked it into his luggage. 

In his years of traveling, Markus had gained the friendship of many. He had not been to Hawaii yet so his friend Carlos volunteered to let him travel in one of his private jets there.

He got over to Carlos' house. 

"Hey bro! Thanks again for letting me use your jet!" Markus said.

"No problem! That's what friends are for!" Carlos insisted.

Markus gave his luggage to a butler and boarded the flight. He put up his feet in preparation for the 5 hour flight ahead of him.

Meanwhile~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The butler put the luggage into the storage of the jet. He heard a crunch when the bag fell over but ignored it and tilted the bag into a different position.


End file.
